


Kittens and Sweaters

by supernatural_nerd_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Just something i wrote, M/M, My First Work, destiel is my life, hope you like it, im so sorry, it was 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_nerd_1967/pseuds/supernatural_nerd_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes on his first hunt with Sam and he may need some new clothes now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens and Sweaters

They had just come home from Cas’ first hunt with them. His clothes were in tatters and he had a gash down his leg. Dean looked him up and down and gave him his diagnosis. 

“You look like shit.” he said turning to his brother “Sam what the hell did you take him to kill?” 

“It was not the monster Dean. I simply got too close to a dog that did not like me.” Cas said. 

“Jesus, Cas. You need something to wear while Sam goes out to get you some new clothes.” Dean said looking pointedly at his brother. 

Sam rolled his eyes and left the room. Dean turned back to the books in front of him and pretended to read them even though he could feel Cas’ eyes on him. Just when he was about to say something, Sam walked back into the room. He tossed Cas the bunch of clothes he had and looked at Dean.

“Happy, Jerk?” he asked

“Screw you, Bitch.” Dean said smiling. 

Meanwhile, Cas had healed his leg and put on the clothes Sam had given him. He was momentarily confused by the pattern on the sweater, but he saw many cats. Lots and lots of cats. The sleeves were much too long to be useful, but the pants fit him fine? That’s when he realized that they were Dean’s pants and not Sam’s. Oh. Dean. 

He walked back into the library and frowned at his arms. He heard someone chuckling at him and he glanced up long enough to say:

“It’s not funny Dean. The sleeves..they are too…” he said waving his arms, causing the sleeves to flip about. 

Dean laughed harder. Cas was confused. Why did he find this so funny? His sleeves were too long and he obviously couldn’t do any work in them. 

“Dean why are you laughing? I do not understand.” Cas asked him.  
Dean looked up at Cas, whose head was tilted with his eyes scrunched up. Dean finally stopped laughing and managed to form a sentence. 

“It’s just the way you look in that sweater Cas. It’s…” he trailed off 

“It is what Dean?” Cas asked suddenly intrigued. 

“It’s cute Cas okay?!” he blurted out. “Come here.”

Cas walked towards Dean still confused by the sweater. He was looking at the sleeves and how it went down to his knees. He didn’t realize Dean had stood up until he walked into him. By then Dean had made a promise to himself. He would do it. He was going to do it no matter what. 

Cas looked up at him with the eyes that Dean loved so much and waited for Dean to speak. Instead, he got something even better. He felt Dean pulling him closer to him and then Dean’s lips were on his. Cas’ eyes flew open in surprise. Finally he melted into the kiss and just enjoyed it. 

Dean finally pulled back when he heard Sam’s footsteps in the hallway. He smiled down at Cas and then he winked. Sitting back down, he went back to reading like it was nothing. Sam walked into the room and looked at the two of them. 

Cas turned to Sam with a question on his lips. 

“Can I keep the sweater Sam?” he asked


End file.
